This invention relates to portable luggage carriers, and, more particularly, to portable luggage carriers which can be collapsed into a compact storage configuration when not in use.
Luggage carriers for carrying luggage in airplane terminals, train stations, and the like are becoming increasingly popular. My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,563 and 3,998,476 describe two such luggage carriers.
Some of the requirements of portable luggage carriers are that the carrier be strong enough to carry the desired weight and amount of luggage and that the carrier can be collapsed into a compact configuration so that the carrier can be carried onto the plane, train, etc. without difficulty. If more than one piece of luggage is to be carried, or if the piece has a substantially wide bottom, then the base should be wide enough to support the luggage. However, increasing the width of the base ordinarily increases the difficulties in providing a base which can be stored compactly and which has the necessary strength.
The invention provides a base which has a wide supporting area yet one which is inexpensive, strong, and can be pivoted into a compact storage configuration. Detents on the frame releasably lock the base in its luggage-supporting position.